The Future 2: Unforgivable Sins
by Darks00
Summary: Sequal to The Future. After the 6teen gang pasted away, what happened to their kids, Kenny, Joey, Katrina, Kyle and Carrie? This is their story, of how they figured out their lives were all lies.
1. Prolouge

The Future 2: Unforgiveable Sins

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's nothing but lies in this house...and our family is broken...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews for "the future." If you haven't read that story, you're gonna be confused if you read this one, k?)

Chapter 1: Prolouge:

My name is Carrie Lizowski. I am Jen and Judes daughter. I flipped my long red hair out of my face, and sighed. I remembered when dad, Jude, died. When I found him, there was a note in his hand...

"Please forgive your parents for their mistakes..." I remembered the note saying.

What mistakes? I thought.

ANYWAYS, Kenny, Joey, Katrina, Kyle and me are now living together. I felt good, to be with my brothers and sisters.

But was this the begging of my happiness? Or the begging of my falling?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	2. My New Life

Chapter 2: My New Life

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW:

I sighed, as I started to unpack my things. The house was small, so I had to share a room with Katrina, Joey and Kenny shared a room, and Kyle slept on the couch...the boys played rock paper sissors to see who got the couch...I laughed, thinking about that in my head. But, looking at my reflection in the mirror made me upset. I looked like so much like my mother, Jen. I sighed, as I put a towel of the mirror. This is my new life, I told myself. A new start.

Non of us were happy to share a room, especcaly Kyle, for he had to sleep on the couch, but we didn't have too much money, since Kenny and Joey were the only ones with jobs. Joey was an English teacher at Lilcon High School, and Kenny was a writer. Kyle, Katrina and myself appiled for a job. I never realized how hard it was to get a job. I applied to Mcdonalds, for I was that desperate. It didn't help that Kyle kept on getting new piercings.

"Cheer up, Carrie," Joey said, with his beautiful smile. "Kenny and I aren't that bad of roomates."

I laughed at that. Joey was always so postive. I walked outside for a sec, as I saw a movie truck, right next door.

"Hey, everyone come out here," I cried out. "We got new neibours."

A old man came out of the truck. At first, all we saw was his cane. He had a black cloak over him...like he was trying to hide something.

"Woah, halloween was a month ago, buddie," muttered Kenny.

Katrina was the first one to approch that old man.

"hello, sir," Katrina said. "We're your neibours. I'm Katrina."

The man grunted. "I'm Goldenburg," he said. "I'm not in the mood for friendships."

Katrina was dumb stucked, as she cursed under her breathe.

"Maybe he was just busy from moving," suggested Joey.

Kyle, who never talked since we moved, just grunted. He sounded like a dying cow. I laughed in my head. We walked both inside, not bothering wasting our time. We all sat at our table.

"It's only 5:15," Kenny complained, "and I already want the day to end."

we all nodded in agreeance. It was a hard day, with our parents dying, and the move. I looked at the window, as I saw a shadow figure. I screamed.

Everyone jumped. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked, the first thing he said all day.

"I...I.." I said, not knowing where to begging. "Someone was at the window!"

Everyone turned around.

"I think you're paranoid, Carr," Katrina said, raising an eyebrow.

Maybe I was paranoid. Maybe I was going crazy. Who knew.

All I know is I want my old life back.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	3. The Note

CHAPTER 3: The Note

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW:

I was still scared after seeing that shadow figure at the window. Who the heck was that? Maybe Katrinas right...I'm just parniod.

"I'm going to bed," I told everyone.

"What?" Kenny cried out. "It's only eight p.m.!"

"I know," I said, rolling my eyes.

I turned on the lights to Katrina and my bedroom. I went to my bed. There was a note. It read:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_My Dear Carrie,_**

**_Please come meet me tonight, at midnight. Please go to the abondoned park at that time. Trust me._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the heck? I thought. Someones pulling a prank on me...most likely Kenny. But, curiousity was killing me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like hours before midnight came. I was now at the abandoned park. It was spooky, being her at mindight. The old, broken swings set swings rustled in the wind. The wind was blowing my air into my face, but I didn't care. I stood right under the monkey bars. I looked at my watch..it was quarter after mindnight. Who ever wrote this note better get her soon, or I'm going to be pissed, I told myself.

I sighed, as I heard something behind me.

"unpatient, my dear?" A voice asked behind me

I jumped. "Oh, Mr.Goldenburg, what are you doing here?"

"Let's get right to the point, hon." Goldenburg said. "First of all, I wrote that note."

He was still wearing that dark black cloak, I badly wanted to see his face.

"Why?" I said.

"Because, I have answers to your questions." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I know who you and your brother and sisters are." Mr.Goldenburg explained. "Why do you think when your father, Jude, died he wrote a note saying please forgive your parents for what they've done?"

"How'd you know about that?" I spat out.

"I know many things about your family, my dear." Goldenburg said.

"Like what?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"That Kenny, Joey, Kyle and Katrina aren't your true blood brothers and sisters," Goldenburg said, spitting each one of the words out.

"LIES!" I screamed. "They are too my brothers and my sisters."

"Did you ever wonder who Jonsey, Caitlin, Nikki and Wyatt were, my dear?" He asked me.

"STOP CALLING ME "MY DEAR!" I shouted at him. I was now pissed.

"and yes I do know who those four were. They were my mom and dads best friends." I said, feeling proud to finally prove him wrong.

He gave an ugly laugh. "Some friends! Did you know that your so called brother Joey was adopted?"

"WHAT?" I shouted, my eyes getting big. "You're lying. We just met you, you can't know more about my family than I do."

"That's where you are wrong." Goldenburg said. "Kenny and Kyle are the only ones who are true brothers in your whole family."

"You're insane, making up these lies," I said, raising my eye brows again. "I just met you. Don't think you can tell me who me and my family are."

"Ok, let me tell you a little bit about yourself." Goldenburg said. "You used to have a dog named Mello, but she died when she ate chocolate. You have a birthmark on your left side of your stomache. You never had a boyfriend, but are currently looking."

My eyes got big. "What are you, a stalker?"

"no," Goldenburg said laughing, "I'm a friend,"

"How can I trust you?" I asked him.

"That's up to you to trust me or not, dear. I can't convince you." Goldenburg said.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. Would I trust a stranger?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	4. The Truth Hurts

CHAPTER 4: The Truth Hurts

(a/n: I made a big mistake! In the story, I put Kenny and Kyle are the only ones who are brothers...that isn't true! I meant to put Kenny and Katrina are the only ones who are true brothers and sisters for they are both Jonsey and Nikki's Kids. Sorry about the mistake!)

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW:

Goldenburg left soon after our conversation, leaving me with nothing but terrible thoughts. It seemed forever intill I reached my house. I took out my house key, unlocked the door, and came in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYLES POINT OF VIEW:

We were all surprised when Carrie finally came home.

"What the heck were you?" Demanded Kenny.

We were all sitting on the couch, starring at Carrie.

"I was so surprised when I went into our room and you weren't there!" added Katrina.

"Look, I can explain," Carrie said, putting her hands up. "I got a mysterious note saying to go to the abandon park at midnight. I wanted to see who it was."

"Who?" I asked her.

"Who what?" She threw back at me.

"Who wrote that note?" I commanded.

"It was Goldenburg." Carrie said.

"That crouchy old neighbour?" Said Joey with discust. "What could he want?"

"He said that he knew lots about our family," Carrie began. "he said that Katrina and Kenny were the only ones who were truely related, and Joey was...adopted."

Silence. Dead silience. No one knew what to say.

"and you believed him?" asked Katrina, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Carrie said, playing with her hair. "He told me secrets about myself that only I knew, too..."

"I'm going up to the attic," Joey said out of nowhere. "I need some time alone."

We all watched Joey go upstairs.

"It can't be true," Kenny said. "Joey can't be adopted. Everyone was saying how he looked so much like Jude."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW:

Joey rarely went in the attic. The only time he went there was when he was really depressed. Maybe he just needs some alone time, I told myself. I stayed downstairs with Katrina, Kyle, Kenny and myself, and we talked about our days. I mean, seriously, we had to get our minds off of what Goldenburg said. It may not be even true.

It's been an hour, and Joey still didn't come down from the attic.

"I'm going to go check on Joey," I said, getting up.

I went upstairs to the attic. I put my ear to the attic door. I heart soft crying. I opened the door.

"Joey?" I asked quietly.

When I heart no repley, I went into the attic deeper. I saw Joey sitting on a crate. I sat on the crate next to him.

"Joey..you ok?" I asked him.

Joey was hiding his head in his hands. He didn't answer.

"Joey Lizowski, are you going to answer me?" I commanded.

"My name's not Joey Lizowski," Joey said, bawling. "It's Joey Spruce."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I found the adoption papers, Carrie," Joey said, finally looking at me.

He picked up some papers, and showed me the adoption forms.

"Jen and Jude also adopted Kenny, Katrina, and Kyle!" Joey continued.

I was shocked. I wouldn't believe that everyone but me was adopted if I didn't have the papers in front of me.

"Joey, it's ok," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "you'll always be my big brother, even if you really are adopted."

Joey wiped away his tears. He icnored me, as he said, "Who ever my parents were didn't love me. That's why they gave me up!"

"That's not true, Joey!" I cried out. "Maybe your parents died. Adoption isn't bad, Joey. What if Jude and Jen never adopted you?"

"Yeah," Joey said, still sniffling. "but how am I supposed to know who I am when I don't even know who my parents are!"

I put my hand under Joeys chin, forcing him to look at my eyes.

"You're parents aren't who make you who you are." I told him. "Look, you lived without your real parents for all your life, and look how you turned out...successfully."

"I just can't believe Jude and Jen lied to me," Joey said.

I noticed how Joey didn't dare to call Jude and Jen his "mom and dad" anymore.

"They knew this would happen." I concluded. "They didn't want you to feel weird around them, so they told you that you were their real son."

"Maybe you're right, Carrie," Joey said.

He sighed. I gave Joey a hug, as Joey returned it.

"I'm sure glad Jude and Jen adopted you," I told him. "I'd be lost without you."

"I feel the same way," Joey said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	5. Mask

CHAPTER 5: Mask

Sorry for the long update, guys...My apologies...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW:

I was now very curious of Goldenburg. How did he know our secrets...how'd he knew we were all adopted besides me? I ran out of the house, and ran right to Goldenburgs house. I knocked on the door. Goldenburg came out, in his usual black cloak.

It was like he was trying to hide something. What did Goldenburg really look like?

"Yes, my dear?" Goldenburg asked me.

"I have a few questions..." I told him, getting to the point.

Goldenburg guided me to the living room, where I sat on a one person chair. I was shocked...all over the house, was pictures of Kenny, Joey, Katrina, Kyle and me. Goldenburg noticed my anxiety.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"WHy do you have the pictures of me and my brothers and sisters on your wall? How'd you get these pictures of us when you just moved here?" I demanded, just bursting with rage and curiousity.

Goldenburg sighed. "I love children, you guys are so beautiful. I mean, all you guys finally figured out you were all adopted, but you are still together.."

"That's not answering my question, Mr.Goldenburg," I said, annoyed.

"Would you like some coffee, my dear?" Goldenburg asked me.

"MR.GOLDENBURG!" I shouted, now impatient.

Goldenburg sighed again.

"Dear, sometimes the truth hurts..." He began.

"What?" I cried out.

"Look, you see why I wear this cloak?" asked Goldenburg. "It's because the truth is ugly. Why tell the truth when a lie will do?"

"cause the truth will set your soul free," I answered for him.

"My dear," Goldburg said, putting a hand on mine, "you're too young to understand. I've made big mistakes in my past, okay? Now, because of my mistakes, I must wear this cloak...like a mask."

I started to feel sorry for Goldenburg.

"Please, take off the "mask" then," I told him.

"ok," he said.

He looked down, as he slowly began to take off his cloak. The first thing I noticed was he had blonde hair, just lower then his ears. Then, he looked up, and I screamed.

"You're...You're...a girl!" I shouted with disbelief.

She looked at me with her lovely glowing green emerald eyes.

"Yes. I told you that I must wear that cloak as a mask...and my names not Goldenburg either." She replied.

"Then...who are you?" I asked her, confused.

"My name..." the girl said, stuttering, "is Caitlin Cook."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	6. Her Story

Thanks for ther reviews, guys, you rock! Ok, I made a mistake...again! Apparently, I put all the 6teen gang past away...well, technicly, no. Caitlin Cook ran away, so not everyone of them is dead...sorry!

CHAPTER 6: Her Story

KYLES POINT OF VIEW:

"So, Joey," Kenny said, when we were all sitting on our living room couch, "You just said Carrie just ran off after you figured out we were all adopted besides her?"

"Yes, I have a funny feeling about this..." Joey said, looking down.

That's when the door opened. In came Carrie, with a blonde haired women. She was short, but had beautiful shining green eyes. She wore a little too much make up, but she had the biggest smile I ever saw when she walked in.

"Who's this?" Katrina asked, asking everyones question.

"Guys, this is Caitlin Cook," Carrie said, smiling.

Caitlin still had her smile ran. She ran up to me, gave me such a big hug, that I fell onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I shouted at her, pushing her off of me.

"Kyle, it's me!" Caitlin said, "You're mom!"

Everyone was dead silent.

"No, I was adopted by Jude and Jen Lizowski," I said. "I have no clue who my real mom is, and it's not you."

Cailtin looked down. I really hurt her, but hey, what would you do if you just figured out you were adopted, and out of nowhere, a girl who you never saw before came up to you, claiming she was your mom?

"Ok, I have some explaining to do," she said, taking a seat on the couch between Kenny and Joey.

I was sitting on the floor, as Carrie sat beside me, and Katrina sat in the rocking chair.

"You see, I was Jen and Judes best friend...were was," She began. "You see, I did some foolish mistakes. A boy named Joney Garcia, who was also Jude and Jens best friend, was my boyfriend. I trusted him, and I knew he loved me."

"But I was wrong. He ended up getting me pregnant with you, Kyle, but, at the same time, he raped his best friend, Nikki Wong, and got her pregnant with Katrina."

Everyone gasped.

"I was a mistake?" shouted Katrina. "My mom didn't love my dad? My dad rapted my mom?"

"I'm sorry, Katrina." Caitlin said. "I'm just trying to be hoenst."

"Wyatt was also our best friend. Nikki and Wyatt were married. Wyatt was devistated when he figured out that Nikki cheated on him, and had Kenny, who Jonsey was his dad."

"So that's what you meant when you said Kenny and Kyle were the only related ones in the family..." Carrie muttered under her breathe.

"Yes," Caitlin said, as she kept on talking. "But, before this all happened, Jen got pregnant...of course, with her husbands child, Jude. Jens parents came down. Now, Jens parents were abusive. Her dad chased her down the stairs, as Jen fell, and she lost the baby."

"Jen was devisated, and became very depressed. Jude comforted her by adopting Joey. See, Joey, you were what made this family happy again!"

I swear I saw Joey gave a little smile.

"anyways, when Wyatt figured out that Jonsey was Kennys father, he got really upset, and drove to Jonseys house." Caitlin said, her voice getting more quiet. "He came out of the house upset, and he drove into a car accident. Kenny, you were also in that accident. The only reason you're alive is because you were in the back."

Kenny gulped. "So that's why I have a little scar on my head..."

"That's correct," Caitlin replied. "Soon after that, I became pregnant with Kyle, like I said before. Nikki also came pregnant. We were both devisated to figure out that Jonsey cheated on both of us."

"Nikki soon gave birth to Katrina, but died in the process. So, Kenny and Katrina were parentless, so Jude and Jen adopted both of them. Before that, I moved in with Jen and Jude, because I was horrified of what Joney had done."

"Jonsey got so over welmed when Jude called him to say Nikki was having the baby. Jonsey droved too fast, went through a red light, and got killed."

"A month later, I gave birth to Kyle. And that's where I made my mistake. For some reason, I got really depressed. I was depressed of what Joney did to me and Nikki. That's when I left a note, saying I was going to run away."

Everyones eyes got big. Wow, this was some heavy crap to take in all at once. And we thought we knew our parents...

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Caitlin said, I mean, my mom said, putting a hand on mine. "I made a huge mistake. I ended up changing my name to Logan Goldenburg, my moms maiden name. I never forgave myself after that. I cried every night. That's why I know some much about you guys...to be honest, I was the one who watched you through your windows...Carrie caught me."

Carrie gasped in rememberance, of seeing a shadow figure come to our window...it was my mom!

"I decided to tell Carrie all this, first," Caitlin continuned. "Because I thought she'd take it the best, for she was the only one who was Jude and Jens child...but of course, she didn't take it well that you guys won't related to her."

"After I ran away, Jen died of lung cancer. It was a horrible day, and I know you five remember it. And I'm sure you guys remembered Judes death."

I shivered, as I remember carried reading Judes note in his dead hands...

"Please forgive your parents for their mistakes..." Is what it said.

So this is what Jude meant. He knew this day was to come. But, never did I know, my mom had lots more to say...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	7. Family Issues

Sorry for the long update, guys...I've been going through alota crap...please forgive me...thanks for all the reviews!

CHAPTER 7: Family Issues

KYLES POINT OF VIEW:

Katrina came out of the kitchen, giving each of us a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Caitlin said when Katrina gave hers to her.

Caitlin took a sip, then put it down on the coffee table.

"When I left you guys," Caitlin continued, "I didn't know where to go. I ended up going to LA by train. As I said before, I changed my name to "Logan Goldenburg."

"My conscious was killing me, though. I knew what I did was wrong," Caitlin said, looking down. "so, that's why I moved beside you guys."

Everyone went silent. It was like an alian was in our living room.

"Now, I must pay for my sins.." Caitlin said.

She began to cry. She didn't dare to look at us in the eye.

"everyone makes mistakes, Joey said, putting a hand on hers.

But, Caitlin slapped it away. We all jumped in surprise.

"Don't you see what I've done?" She screamed. "I'm a monster!"

With that, Caitlin ran out the door, slamming the door behind her.

Someone kill the silence, I prayed in my head.

"We'll all family, even though technicly we're not," Kenny said. "am I right?"

Everyone smiled, as we all put our hands together. But what was family? This couldn't be it...

"I can't believe my mom left me..." I said sadly.

Everyone looked at me, not knowing what to say.

"She was confused, Kyle," Joey said, trying to look at the bright side. "You seen how her face lit up when she saw you."

I sighed, as I went upstairs.

* * *

KENNYSPOINT OF VIEW:

Caitlins story made me think. I wish it was that easy...to run away from yourself, just like that. Again, it was dead silence after Kyle ran upstairs.

"I'll go check on him,"I said, standing up.

I walked up the sqeaky stairs. I thought first I should check Joey and my room. I opened the door, slowly.

"Kyle? You in here?" I asked, stepping in the room.

I looked around.All I saw was a smashed piggy bank, and an open window. I looked outside the window. I saw a rope, knotted tightly to the window pane.

"Oh...God..." I screamed.

I ran down stairs, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" Katrina asked me.

"It's Kyle.." I said, sucking in the tears. "He's...he...ran away!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	8. Darkness Falls

Chapter 8: Darkness Falls

KENNYS POINT OF VIEW:

"WHAT?" screamed Carrie after I told them Kyle ran away.

"He ran away!" I said again, panicking.

My bones began to chill. Where the heck did he go?

"Maybe he went to the bus station, that's the best way to get around, I guess..." Joey said.

No one wasted a second. We all hoped into my little white sunfire, and drove to the bus station.

To our surprise, Joey was right. We saw Kyle. He was about to cross the road to get to the bus station.

"KYLE!' Katrina screamed.

Kyle was in the middle of the road. Confused, her turned back to see who called him. And, that's when darkness fell apon around our world. A big, green truck came, and hit Kyle.

It's like the world stopped that moment. Kyle went flying to to the ground. His blood was all over the road. Everyone screamed. The driver of the truck got out, and also screamed. We all ran to Kyles aid.

"KYLE!" everyone screamed.

"Someone get an ambulance!" yelled Joey.

* * *

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW: 

Kyle died two hours later. It was three days after Kyles death. We were all dressed in black, now at Kyles funeral. Caitlin was there. She hadn't said a word. Just as they were about to put Kyles body to the ground, Caitlin ran out, crying, as she grabbed Kyles Coffin.

"NO!" she shouted. "Wake up, Kyle! I'm sorry!"

Kenny and Joey tried to get Caitlin off the coffin, but her grip was too strong. Katrina and me were too in shock to do anything. katrina just bursted out crying, burying her head in my shoulder.

"IF KYLE DIES, I DIE!" Caitlin cried out.

It was a fight, but Joey and Kenny finally got caitlin to calm down a bit. It was silence, as Kyle was burried beside Jonsey, Wyatt, Jen, Jude and Nikki.

* * *

KATRINAS POINT OF VIEW: 

We just got home from the funeral. Caitlin was emmotionally unstabled, so she was staying at our house for awhile. Caitlin just snobbed on the couch. We didn't know what to do with her.

"I have to use the washroom," Caitlin suddenly said.

When Caitlin was in the washroom for fiveteen minutes, we began to get sucpicious that something was wrong. Just like a horror movie, I went to go check on Caitlin. I opened the bathroom door, and screamed.

On the floor, was Caitlin, with blood everywhere. On the mirror, with a cherry red lipstick, she wrote, "I'm sorry." In Caitlins dead hand, was sissors.

I screamed again, as I ran downstairs. "CAITLIN KILLED HERSELF!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Ok, guys...I have to say this. I'm not being very detailed with Caitlins death, for killing yourself is wrong. It hurts me to write this, for I had family die thanks to depression. If you find yourself depressed, please, get help. If you ever need to talk, please private message me. Trust me, talking helps.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	9. Secrets of the Heart

Chapter 9: Secrets of the Heart

Joeys point of view:

Black and white was that day. First, we lost Kyle, then Caitlin. Everyone was depressed as we left Caitlins funeral. We now had a family cemetary. Now, Jonsey, Nikki, Caitlin, Jude, Jen, Wyatt, and Kyle were in that cemertary. It's funny...you don't realize how important that person is till they're gone.

After I got into my "regular" clothes, we all sat on the couch. Kenny sighed.

"We should of saw this coming," Kenny said.

Carrie was the most quiet. Poor Carrie...so sensitive, so young at heart...and...so beautiful. But, she couldn't feel the same way...I mean, we grew up thinking we were brother and sister.

Katrina left to go make supper, and Kenny went up to read his Archie Comic to distracted his mind. It was just me and Carrie.

"I want to show you something, Joey. We need to talk," Carrie said.

Being confused, I just followed. She took me to the abandoned park. We went through the little "maze," as she liked to call it, and led me to a river.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Carrie said.

"Yeah," I cried out. "I never knew this river was here."

Carrie went to the river, as she put her hand in the water. She just starred into the water.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I always come here when I have something on my mind," Carrie explained.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her.

"I...I don't know, you're the most understanding in our...our...family...even though technicly we're not family.." Carrie began. "I need someone to talk to."

"Shoot." I told her.

"Well...I miss Kyle and Caitlin already, and so much!" she cried out.

She began to hide her head in her hands, and gave short snobs.

"Oh, please don't cry, Carrie, you're gonna make me cry!" I cried out.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed out.

"It's not your fault." I told her.

I pulled her to me into a hug, as she put her head on my shoulder. I started to stroke her long, beautiful red hair. My mind told me this was wrong. I grew up thinking she was my sister. But, the other part of my mind told me I love her.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I was never born," Carrie told me.

A cold chill went up my neck.

"Carrie, don't say that!" I cried out. "Did you ever wonder what my life would be like if you would never be born?"

She quickly wiped her eyes, as she starred into mine.

"Really?" she cried out.

"Really." I told her, as I smiled.

"Joey..." Carrie said. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"what is it?" I asked her.

"no, I can't." She said, shaking her head.

"Ok, why don't I tell you what I've been meaning to tell you?" I told her.

She looked at me with her beautiful greenish blueish eyes. I took a deep breathe.

"Carrie, there's something specail about you." I began. "And, now that I realized we're not actually brother and sister, I realize these thoughts and feelings are alright..."

"Joey, what are you saying?" Carrie cried out.

"I'm saying...I'm saying..." I stuttered. "I love you."

First, it was silence. Carrie smiled.

"Really?" She cried.

"Really." I told her.

I slowly approched her, as our lips slowly began to touch. My mind went racing. Would this change our relationship? Will we be dating?We slowly backed off, as she gave me another hug.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said, laughing.

And that was my first kiss...my first love...my secret of the heart was out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	10. Flames of the Fire

CHAPTER 10: Flames of the Fire

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW:

Joey and I walked home hand in hand. I couldn't stop smiling. My heart was fluttering like it was flying in my chest.

"uh...Carrie..." Joey said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Maybe it's best if we don't tell Kenny and Katrina about this, ok?" He told me.

I shook my head yes.

"I understand. They wouldn't understand." I said.

Joey shook his head yes, and smiled again. he kissed me again on the cheek, as we let go of hands, and walked into the house. Joey and me froze in our tracks when we stepped in.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" shouted Joey.

I was still frozen. I knew something terrible happened. Katrina was crying into her hands on the couch, as an angry Kenny, buring flames through his ears stood before her.

"Our so called sister," Kenny said with sarcasm, "is such...is such a bad seed!"

"I"M NOT!" Katrina cried out.

"What happened?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Well, I went to Carries and Katrinas room, looking for more archie comic books," started Kenny. "But, that's not all I found."

"What did you found?" Joey said.

I was terrfied to find the answer, and I was frozen in fear, when Kenny said this...

"drugs."

"What kind of drugs?" Joey asked, fear in his voice.

"You name it," spat out Kenny, "pot, weed, crocaine...she's been selling them...she's a drug dealer."

"KATRINA!" I yelled out. "How could you?"

"and she's been doing them, too. I wondered why she was always throwing up, and had lots of money..." muttered Kenny.

"Katrina, you need help," Joey said, almost crying.

"NO!" Katrina cried out "I can go to jail, guys!"

"You deserve it," spat out Kenny.

That made Katrina cry out more.

"Look, you just need help." I told her. "you'll probley just need counsilling."

"NO!" shouted Katrina, kicking the table.

Everyone jumped.

"It's none of your buisness of what I'm doing!" spat out Katrina to Kenny.

Kenny backed up, as she slapped him right on the cheek.

I screamed, as Joey quickly grabbed me to protect me.

"KATRINA!" Kenny shouted. He tackled her to the ground, as Katrina was struggling to get out.

Joey and I were crying. This was a side we never saw of Katrina. Never of us guessed that Katrina was a druggie...now, we wondered if she had anger management problems. She always had a problem of anger, but not this violent.

Katrina still tried to get out of Kennys grip. She finally got her right hand free, as she took a vase, and chucked it at Kennys head.

Joey and I screamed, as Kennys head began to bleed, as he fell to the ground.

"KENNY!" we cried out.

Joey quickly ran to Katrina, as he stuffed her in a closet, and locked it. Katrina banged the door, but couldn't get out.

"We need to call the hospital, call an ambulance!" Joey shouted.

I obeyed.

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL:

Kenny had a bad concussion. We didn't know if he was going to live or die. No, he couldn't die. Everyone I ever loved is dying. The nurses were trying to get katrina under control, as another nurse asked Joey and myself questions for Kenny and Katrina.

"Has Katrina ever had a history of violence?" askedthe male nurse.

"No," Joey said. "just after we figured out she did drugs...I think she might of been high."

Another male nurse came towards us.

"She had an over dose of drugs." he explained. "this is why she's acting like this. She's having a reaction to the drugs. We see this lots, she's going to be ok."

I was crying in my hands, as Joey held me.

Was Kenny going to be ok? Will Katrina get the help she needs?

I cried into Joeys shoulder, when a nurse came to us and said Kenny was pronouced dead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	11. Hello

CHAPTER 11: Hello

(a/n: This chapter is gonna be a song chapter. The song is by Evanescence, called "Hello." Thanks for for the lyrics.)

_**Playground school bell rings - again  
Rain clouds come to play again**_

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW:

"KENNY CAN'T BE DEAD, SHE CAN'T!" I screamed.

Joey tried to comfort me. Katrina finally got free of the nurses. Joey and myself jumped. She then put her hand inside her vest, and took out a gun.

"SHE'S GOT A GUN!" shouted another patient.

JOEYS POINT OF VIEW:

"KATRINA, NO!' I shouted.

She then pointed the gun towards Carrie. Carrie screamed. Then, as if slow motion, Katrina slowly pressed the trigger.

"NO!" I screamed, as I jumped in front of Carrie.

The bullet hit me right in the chest, as I screamed in pain. I was now bleeding on the floor.

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**_

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW:

"JOEY!" I screamed. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE DYING, NOT YOU!"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" screamed Katrina.

She then took the gun to her head, and slowly pulled the trigger. Soon, her fate was the same as Joey- on the floor, bleeding...dying.

**_If I smile and don't - believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_**

Nurses soon took Joey and Katrina to get help. Kenny was dead. I wasn't going to loose Joey and Katrina, too. I couldn't forgive katrina, but I don't want her to die.

Soon, the doctors came towards me.

"I'm sorry..." is all they could say.

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**_

AT THE FUNERAL:

This was too much for me to take. I was the only one left in the family. Kyle died. Then Kenny. Now Joey and Katrina. I was crying all by myself on the ground. This was my last good bye to them, I thought. My love died, Joey...and it was all my fault. I finally got to tell him my true feelings, then he dies. Was this some kind of nightamre? Would I wake up soon?

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Darkness' Kid_**


	12. Epilouge

CHAPTER 12: Epilouge

Authoress' point of view:

Kyle died. Kenny died. Joey died. Katrina died. Carrie was all alone in the world...she was the last one standing. After the funeral, Carrie felt funny. It felt like a heart attack. She collapsed on the floor of the house, breathing heavily. Was the stress too much on her?

"Don't die..." She cried. "Don't die..."

Her eyes soon rolled back, as she gave her last breathe, as she fell to the ground.

CARRIES POINT OF VIEW: 

"Was...was...I...dead?" I thought outloud.

There was a shining gate in front of me. It slowly opened for me, as I went inside. There, I saw everyone...Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin, Nikki, Jen, Jonsey, Kyle, Kenny, Katrina and Joey...all smiling at me.

I cried with happiness, as I ran to everyone to hug them.

"I thought you were gone..." I cried.

"We were..." Joey explained. "We're in heaven."

"Heaven?" I cried out.

"You're not alone, Carrie," Kenny said, handing out his hand.

I grabbed it. We were finally re-united. Together. In Heaven.

AUTHORESS' POINT OF VIEW:

The medics came to find Carrie dead on the floor. She died of a heart attack. But the wierd thing...was there was a smile on Carries lips, even though she was dead. Everyone dies...but not forgotten.

They were finally together...

THE END

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or read this fan fic. You guys rock. Thank-you so much, I had a blast writing this story. Thanks guys, you rock!

Darkness' Kid


End file.
